Arbok tastes something sweet
by sora563
Summary: ArbokxJessie oneshot. Rated M for a reason. Jessie is cold and Arbok finds a way to warm her up. It's my first fanfic so I'd appreciate good ConCrit


**A/N** wow, my first fanfic and it's this nasty XP

Based on a dream I had and then reinspired by a pic made by Necrolepsy on DA

**-Hope you like it-**

Jessie and I waited patiently in the dark of the woods for James to get back from gathering firewood.

She lied on the ground cuddling up to me for a little warmth but being a snake pokemon didn't help her situation. She gave up on trying to bring out my warmth and curled herself into a ball. I could feel her distress and desired to relieve her in any way possible. I started to coil around Jessie's body in order to comfort her.

"Let go of me! You are too cold to be hugging me!" Jessie yelled as she flailed her arms and struggled for freedom.

I assumed that she wouldn't appreciate me suddenly embracing her with chilled scales but I just had to try something. I began rubbing against Jessie's body, gaining a little heat in the process. I felt Jessie's body temperature slowly rise but it wasn't much. Only the main areas of Jessie's body were being attended too, such as her torso, legs, and arms but the smaller parts weren't. The neck was heavily exposed, I nudged my head above her shoulders and rested upon them. The tip of my tail searched for any other places abandoned of my touch and found a tinier spot in between her legs.

"Arbok! What are you doing?" Jessie screamed with her face flushing tomato red.

I could feel her face radiate, I figured that Jessie's lower part was the best place to gain more warmth. Rubbing it seemed to be working well, she was panting from the heat I supplied her. The more I stroked her the wetter my tail became, I brought up my tail to my face and extended my tongue, it smelt sweet. After licking it my mind flooded with only "I want more."

"Arbok?" Jessie said as I made my way down to the source of sweetness that my master could produce.

Reaching my desired spot I realized that it was barricaded by clothing, without a second thought I ripped it off with my fangs, careful that I didn't tear into her skin. Before Jessie could scold my actions she gasped as I licked at the pink folds between her legs. The smell and taste of her was intoxicating, her panting growing heavier, I could feel every part of her body, and she looked more beautiful then I've ever seen, all of my senses filled with nothing but her.

After nearly 5 minutes Jessie screamed but not in her usual way, this time she seemed pleased. Then a burst of goo exploded into my mouth, swallowing all that came out I felt Jessie's body go limp. I set her down on the ground and watched her as she caught her breath.

"That was great Arbok." escaped her lips.

She quickly sat up and readjusted her wrinkled clothes as we both heard rustling come from the bushes.

"Jessie? Are you alright?" James hollered. He came through the bushes with an abundance of twigs, driftwood, and logs followed by Weezing and Meowth.

"Everything is alright." Jessie managed to say without a stutter. "I thought I had seen an Ariados."

James sighed in content of Jessie's lie, it seemed she wanted to keep what we had done a secret.

We all surrounded the pile of wood while James attempted to start a fire. Jessie was sitting on her legs, an awkward position in which her legs were to fall asleep if she were to keep it up. She knew as well since she was fidgeting in an attempt to keep them awake. The fabric that I tore off must have protected it from the dirt on the ground, if she were to sit regularly her sensitive area would surely get dirty easily.

I nudged her to sit on my back. She understood and straddled onto me, I could easily feel her lower part as it moistened my scales. I eyed James, figuring that it would be awhile until the fire got going. I started to slowly move in order to gain a little heat but to keep it secret from the others. As she gave me an appreciated smile I knew that this wasn't going to be the last time I would get a taste of my master.

**R&R**

**ConCrit**


End file.
